Best Friends from Different Worlds
by yourgreeneyes
Summary: A Hannah Montana and Charmed crossover. Summaries not my thing, please review! Last penname charming8below! COMPLETE!
1. Newbies

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or Hannah Montana. But Valentines Day is coming up, so if you own them, I'll gladly take them!!!**

**I am writing this fic with my buddy, pinkpnut. She will be the Hannah Montana characters POV and I will be the Charmed characters POV. Please review after this chapter when it is over.**

**Miley-17, Jackson-19, Lilly and Oliver-17, Piper-17, Phoebe-16, Paige-15, Rest of the characters-17, Adults-45, Elderly people-65

* * *

-Miley's POV- **

"Morning Dad! Can't wait until the concert tonight!" I said as I walked into the living room.

"Mornin' Darlin'!" Dad said. "You'll do great tonight. Are you ready for school?" I nodded.

"JACKSON!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled. Jackson came out grumpily.

"What now?" he moaned.

"My ride?" I said. He nodded. Jackson grabbed his keys and we walked out to his girly car.

"Bye Dad!" we both said. He waved and Jackson drove me to my school.

**-Phoebe's POV-**

"PHOEBE!!!!!!!!!!" Grams yelled up the stairs. I looked at the clock. It was 7:15.

"Shit!" I said to myself and I just grabbed something out of the closet. After I changed out of my pajamas, I ran down the stairs, all the while brushing my hair.

"Phoebe, what took you so long?" Paige asked. I stuck my tongue out at her and she just laughed. I brushed my teeth and grabbed a peice of toast on the way out.

"Bye Grams!" I yelled and Piper and Paige rushed out to catch up with me.

"Jeez, Phoebe, what's the rush?" Piper asked.

"I want to get a head start. I mean, we are the new kids!" I explained.

"You miss San Fransisco!" Paige taunted. Piper pushed her, while laughing.

"Yeah, well, Miami will be fine," I said confidently. We continued on our way to our first day of school.

**-Oliver's POV-**

"Hey guys, guess what!" I said.

"What Oliver?" Lilly and Miley said together. I cleared my throat.

"We- drum roll please-" I said. Then some drum came rolling by with a kid chasing after it. We all watched as it tumbled down the stairs with the kid in pursuit. The kid tripped and landed on the drum. Which broke under the weight of the kid.

Miley says, "That was strange." We nodded.

"Continue," Lilly says.

"As I was saying," threw a look at the drum, "we are getting new kids!!!!"

"That's a good thing?" Lilly asked.

"Yup," I smiled. Miley and Lilly rolled their eyes and walked away. "One of them is in our grade!" They backtracked.

"WHAT!!!!" they screamed. I nodded.

"I don't know her name, but I know her gender!" I said. Lilly hit me on the shoulder. "What?" Miley hit me on the shoulder. "What?" They both hit me on the shoulder. "WHAT?!" Lilly gives me this face. "Don't hit me!"

"Of course you know her gender! You just said HER!" they yelled at me. I gave a OHHHHHH look. "When is she getting here?"

"Today!" I smiled. They both hit me. I glared at them.

"Like, what time?" Miley asked.

"I dunno!" I said happily. "I hope their hot!" They rolled their eyes and walked away.

**-Piper's POV-**

Paige, Phoebe, and I walked into our new school. We saw these two girls hitting a guy with brown hair. One had brown hair and the other had blond hair.

"Of course you know her gender. You just said HER!" they yelled. The guy gave them this OHHHHHH look. "When is she getting here?"

"I dunno!" he said happily. "I hope their hot!" They rolled their eyes and walked away. We stared at them and we were kind of afraid.

"HELLO!" some kid said. It was a geeky dork-headed boy with huge glasses that took up half his face. He had lots of acne and his black hair was dementedly messy. He wore suspenders and had a clashing neon green checkered shirt. So therefore, his pants were up WAY too high. He also had buck teeth.

"Hello! Paige said. He blushed. "Can you go away? We're trying to look for our homeroom. So we need to be left alone." He nodded and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He smiled and she smiled fakely. He skipped away, as if he were in Heaven.

"Demented," Phoebe said. We nodded, Paige wiped the slime off her cheek and we walked our separate ways, me trying to find Room 862.

**-Lilly's POV-**

We walked into Mr. Kreiws's homeroom. Miley and I had ditched Oliver in the hallway after being stupid. Oliver walks in and we sit down our usual seats. Then we saw the new girl. She walked up to Mr. Kreiws. They shook hands. And then...

"CLASS!!!! This is Miss Pipper Halliwell. She just moved so BE NICE!" he boomed.

"Actually it's Piper,"the newbie dared say. But Mr. Kreiws didn't get mad. He LAUGHED! He said sorry.

"Not fair! The first moved, you called me Lila! And when I told you it was Lilly, you gave me detention."

"Get over it!" Mr. Kreiws said. I slumped down in my seat. I was going to hate this new girl. And of course the only seat left open was the one right next to me. Great, just great! That's one way to make my life miserable. The other is a newbie saying hi...

how do you like our story? please review!!!! and tell if we should continue... if we get good reviews, i'll update soon!


	2. Poor Kid

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, except for the stuff in my room. I don't even own Mr. Kreiws. Got it from my science teacher. I'm pathetic.**

**De-anneisapurplemonkey: Thanks for reviewing! I updated as soon as I could, but I kinda had trouble, but here's the chapter!**

**wiccanforever: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like it. As I said before, had trouble updating, but here's the next chapter!**

**Hey people! Here's the next chapter of my new story!

* * *

**

**Piper's POV**

"Hi," I said to the blonde girl my sisters and I had seen in the hall. She looked at me.

"I don't like you," she said. The guy she was hitting spoke up.

"My name's Oliver. She's Lilly," the guy said pointing to the blonde girl.

"And I'm Miley," the brunette said. She smiled and I smiled back. Lilly looked at her with betrayal. Miley rolled her eyes.

"Can I see your schedule?" asked Oliver. I shrugged and gave it to him. He scanned his, Miley's, Lilly's, and my schedules.

"Your schedule is the exact same as Miley's and you have a couple of classes with Lilly and I," he reported. I nodded.

"Great," Lilly said sarcastically. Oliver hit her on her shoulder. She hit him back.

"Can I talk to you Lilly?" Miley asked. Lilly shrugged. Miley grabbed her arm and walked to the other side of the classroom.\

**Miley's POV**

"What is wrong with you?" I asked her. Lilly put her hands on her hips.

"Why, are you talking to the newbie?" answered Lilly.

"Be nice! Remember what Mr. Kreiws said?" I told her then dragged her back to where we usually sat.

"Hi, sorry 'bout that," I told her. Piper smiled.

"So where are you from?" asked Oliver. "Do you have any sisters, brothers, or cousins? Where do you live? What's-"

"One question at a time Oliver," I whispered harshly after squeezing his shoulder. He stuck his tongue out at me.

"I'm from San Fransisco, I have 2 sisters, used to have 3, but, my older sister died. I live 12 Furlow Lane," Piper answered his questions all in one breath. I was amazed. "What was that other question?"

"What's your favorite band?" Lilly asked.

"I like S Club, and I like Hannah Montana, but she's not my fav. My older sister, Prue, she loved Hannah Montana," she told Lilly. Lilly nodded.

**Piper's POV**

"ATTENDANCE!" Mr. Kreiws yelled out. He called out the students in his homeroom.

"Leo Wyatt for the second time!" Mr. Kreiws shouted. No answer. A dirty blonde haired guy with amazing bluey-green eyes walked in.

"Sorry Mr. Kreiws, car wouldn't start, I had to walk," he told him.

"Okay Leo," he said sympathetically. Leo was hot, yet the class was snickering as Leo walked down the isle to a seat in the back of the classroom. Oliver, Lilly, and even Miley were giggling too.

"Why is everybody laughing at him?" I asked Miley. Miley stopped long enough to tell Piper. Apparently, Leo was a poor kid on the bad side of the city. He got hand-me-downs from his father, and his younger brothers, Liam and Logan, got the hand-me-downs from him. They had a car from the junkyard, and their house was just an apartment with a kitchen, bathroom, and 1 bedroom, a kitchen, bathroom, and 1 room. His parents sleep in one bed, Liam and Logan sleep in the 20 year old bunk bed, while Leo sleeps on the floor. The school payed for his education and his schoolbooks. He got food from the dumpsters, or whatever the neighbors spared, which wasn't much. So, therefore, he was an...outcast. I don't get why, because I feel sorry for his family.

The bell rang, and the class filed out of the room. I was walking out when my bracelet fell from my wrist. I bent down to pick it up, only to be staring into someones eyes...

* * *

**Please review, and in your review, tell me who you think the certain someone is... I'll update as soon as I can.**

**charming8below**


	3. Bracelet

**Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed or Hannah Montana, but someday, maybe, my dreams will come true!!!!**

**wiccanforever: I know poor Leo! But Leo has to be poor or my story won't work out the way it should. And I updated ASAP!!**

**de-anneisapurplemonkey: Thanks for reviewing, and I updated as soon as I possibly could. I'm glad you like this story!**

**charmedchick34: I know Lilly doesn't like Piper, but in time she will. I think. Actually, I don't know if she ever does in this story. I haven't gotten that far in my plot. As I said above I updated as soon as I could. Poor Leo, yes, but don't worry. He'll be okay!**

**Here's the chapter! And if you have any friends that like Hannah Montana and Charmed, then they should try this! FYI, you guys never guessed who the certain someone was. If you thought Leo, you are wrong. Here it is!**

**

* * *

**

_The bell rang, and the class filed out of the room. I was walking out when my bracelet fell from my wrist. I bent down to pick it up, only to be staring into someones eyes..._

**Still Piper's POV**

"Hi, my name's Kyle. Nice to meet you," the boy stuck his hand out. I shook it.

"Piper," I said, blushing. Miley was waiting, staring open-mouthed at Kyle and I.

"Look, I have to go," I said shyly. He nodded, still holding my bracelet. "Can I have it back?" He suddenly remembered he still had my bracelet, and handed it to me.

"I'll see you later," Kyle smiled. I nodded and I walked away. Miley was still staring.

"How did you do that?" asked Miley. I gave her confused look. "How did you get Kyle's attention?"

"I dropped my bracelet," I told her, fastening my bracelet onto my wrist to avoid looking at Miley, so she wouldn't see me blushing.

"I should drop my bracelet more often," she said dreamily. I looked at her questioningly.

"What is so amazing about Kyle?" I asked Miley as we walked to Math. I knew exactly what was so amazing about Kyle. He was sweet-natured, hot, and soft-looking.

"Kyle is the popular guy in school. One of the only, but not only that but he's the hottest guy in school. His friends are Dex and Dan, funny huh?" Mile explained. "Here we are." We arrived at Ms. Nodlehs Math class. Her head turned to look at us.

"You two are late," she said softly.

"I was showing Piper the school, where the bathrooms are and stuff like that," Miley quickly said. Ms. Nodlehs nodded.

"Have a seat. Class, this is Piper Halliwell. She is from...where are you from?" asked Ms. Nodlehs.

"I'm from San Fransisco," I said carefully, as not to upset Ms. Nodlehs.

"San Fransisco! Please welcome Piper," she said as she led me to my seat. I noticed Leo, Kyle, and this blonde haired guy with a guy with gel all over his head. Kyle was staring at me. He smiled and I smiled back. Apparently, my seat was next to...**(A/N PLEASE LOOK BELOW!!!! AND PAY ATTENTION TO WHAT IT SAYS!!!!)**

* * *

**I just love giving you guys cliffies. I'll give you a chapter ASAP if you give me a review. And if you give me a review, guess who the person who she is sitting next too is. But if you don't then...  
charming8below**


	4. What do you choose?

**Disclaimer: Don't own any TV shows. Don't laugh, I already feel guilty enough. (bursts into sobs) :(**

**wiccanforever: Here's that chapter you're asking for. And you may be right, you just have to read to find out.**

**de-anneisapurplemonkey: Again, chapter done. And same as above. You just have to read on to find out.**

**Here's my chapter. Yay me!!!! (clap, readers, clap like the wind!)**

**

* * *

**

_Apparently, my seat was next to..._

**Piper's POV**

_Leo. I sat down. Mrs. Nodlehs handed me a textbook with the math questions they were working on. Wait, no, it's we now. I'm not in San Francisco anymore. I'm in Miami._

**Leo's POV**

I saw her sit down next to me. The prettiest girl I've ever met, but I'm never going to get her. Because she's out of me league. Everything's out of my league. I just wish my friends were here to see her. Coop and Henry. they would know what to do. Let her go. That's what my mind was telling me. But my heart...

**Piper's POV**

I was supposed to be mean to Leo. Mean to be popular.

_You give up everything for popularity.  
But are you supposed to ignore the one person who can make your heart turn?  
Or are you supposed to give up popularity for a few minutes in Heaven, a place where you can be yourself?  
Or are you supposed to fight, fight for the right to love, and cherish that one special person?  
But you can't have them all. Do you choose love, a few cherished moments, or popularity?_

_

* * *

_**Please review. I'll update ASAP. No cliffie, sorry. But in your review, tell me which one you would choose.**

**_charming8below_**


	5. Lillian and the boys bathroom

**Disclaimer: Don't own TV shows. It's sad really.**

**Here's the chapter, sorry for the long wait. Please review! Oh, there is some language in this chapter, so you're warned.**

**

* * *

**

**Miley's POV**

What is she doing? I kept asking myself that question. What is Piper doing? She keeps looking over at Leo. She should be looking at Kyle, or Dan, or Dex, but NOT Leo!

"Excuse me Ms. Nodlehs?" asked the blonde bimbo standing in the doorway. It was Lillian, class geek. The class snickered at her.

"Yes, Lillian?" Ms. Nodlehs said, and she was annoyed for Lillian had interrupted her class.

"I have a message from the office for Leo Wyatt," she said, making the class snicker. "May I take him?"

"Yes, yes, just let me get on with my class," the teacher answered. Leo got up, and walked to the door, Piper pretending to look at her Math book, but really staring at Leo's ass. Oh my God, I'm going to have to talk to that girl! It's obvious Kyle likes her, so why isn't she behaving? Piper, Piper, she needs to get with the program. Seriously.

**Lillian's POV**

"Lillian," Leo greeted. I smiled.

"Leo," I greeted back. Leo kept walking to the office.

"The princie is waiting in the boys bathroom, said it's the only place he can get some privacy. His office is being overrun by kids getting into trouble," I quickly covered. Leo nodded and changed his direction left. I followed.

"You know," he said, "you can leave now. I know where the boys bathroom is, thank you."

"No, Mr. Snekliw told me to lead you _all_ the way there," I said. Leo rolled his eyes. He looked so sexy. I wonder if he's ever going to look at me. Like me, love me, the way I love him. Yes, it will happen, I'll make it happen.

**Leo's POV**

"Lillian, we're here. You can go now," I said, as I reached the boy's bathroom. Lillian nodded, and turned away for a split-second.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay here so nobody comes in?" she asked.

"Whatever," I muttered, and walked inside. Once in there I called out Mr. Snekliw's name. I heard the door open.

"Mr. Snekliw?" I asked confused.

"Not quite," a familiar voice whispered. I turned and I saw...

**A/N: LOOK DOWN!!**

* * *

**Short, short, short, I know, but I just love torturing you, because you always come back! This cliffie will be answered soon. In your review, please tell me who you think it is. I'll update, if you review!  
_charming8below_**


	6. Grams?

**Disclaimer: Don't own famous TV shows. Unfortunately...**

**I'm updating. Here's the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Miley's POV**

Mr. Nodlehs had told us to pick partners for the assignment. I told Piper to pick Kyle. She asked me WHY! I told her that Kyle liked her, and she just nodded. She said okay, walked over to Kyle. I saw Kyle smile and nod. They walked over to a table and sat down. I went over and found a girl named Tasha. I kept stealing a glance at Piper and Kyle, they were talking and, I hope, flirting. Leo walked in, from where ever he had been. He was looking angry, and embarressed, and loads of other things. I wonder where Jake was? My long time crush, Jake, was not here. He usually was. Hmmm...

**Kyle's POV**

Maybe she likes me after all, I thought to myself. She was talking, and I was flirting, and she was kind of flirting back. We weren't really getting our work done, but she was trying to.

"Listen Kyle, we should probably work on the Math sheet," she said softly. I nodded. We took out our Math stuff and started working.

"So, do you have any siblings?" I asked. She looked up from our Math.

"Uh," she said. Uh, Uh! How can you not know if you have siblings?! "Yes, I have two sisters. Phoebe and Paige. Um, I used to have another sister, Prue, but she..."

"I'm sorry," I mumbled. Stupid, stupid! You shouldn't have brought up siblings.

"What about you?" asked Piper. I sighed. She wasn't angry. I still had a chance.

"Yeah, I have a sister named Lillian. She was the one who told Leo the prinipal wanted him," I answered. She nodded. I saw Leo go and sit with the teacher, knowing nobody wanted him as a partner. I saw Piper look sympathetically over at him, but, fortunately, he didn't see. He didn't have a chance with her. But I did. I have a chance with everybody.

_Time Lapse_

**Phoebe's POV**

It was after our first day of school, and I had already made one mistake. Making friends with Wilma Quarton. The bitchiest, most spoiled bitch on the planet. She calls me her peep, but while we were walking down the hall, she pushed some hot guys books onto the ground and walked away. I think the guys name was Coop. And then she shoved some cute guy named Liam into a locker and shut it! She had offered if I wanted to come over to her house, but I said my Grams needed me, so I decided to walk home. It's not like it's that far. It's only a mile. In San Francisco though, it was only a block. I miss San Francisco. And my friends, and my school, and my boyfriend. I miss Jenna and Ondrey so much. And Cole. He had asked me to the spring fling, and then I found out we were moving. I just wanted to cry. I started jogging, my pack thumping as each foot hit the ground. When I was half way home, I heard a car pull up beside the sidewalk.

"PHOEBE!" yelled Paige and Piper. I looked through the car and saw Piper, Paige, some brunette and I'm guessing the brunette's father.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked. They rolled down the window.

"This is Piper's friend Miley and her father," Paige said. The brunette, Miley waved. As did her Dad.

"Do you want a ride?" asked Miley's dad. I thought for a second. I was pretty tired.

"Sure," I answered. Piper opened the door. I hopped inside. "Thanks."

"Any time," Miley said. I buckled my seatbelt and Mr. Miley's dad drove off.

"So Piper, I was wondering if you wanted to come over, like, tomorrow. It's after the Hannah Montana concert, which I have to go to," Miley said.

"Maybe. It depends on if a de...monstration in San Francisco is going on tomorrow," Piper caught herself. Miley nodded, though looked a bit confused.

"Okay," she said unsure. Oh, right. Piper, Paige, and I are witches. We fight demons and warlocks, and say spells and potions. We're good, we save innocents. We're the Charmed Ones or the Power of Three. But we have to keep it a secret, which sucks. Cole knows, and Lila, Paige's old friend, knows. And Piper's old friend Esther. They thought it was cool, and they didn't tell anyone. They were sworn to secrecy. I miss Cole, Lila, and Esther. They were so supportive when we found out. Grams ordered that we could only tell people we would trust with our lives and someone elses, and I chose Cole, Paige chose Lila, and Piper chose Esther.

"Pheebz, you okay?" asked Paige. I nodded. Piper smiled. Then her cell rang.

**Piper's POV**

I picked it up. Phoebe, Paige, and Miley all looked at me to see who it was. It was Grams.

"Hello?" I said.

"Piper, there's a demon in the house. I'm holding him off, but I may not be able to for much longer," Grams said. I heard a crash.

"Grams?" I yelled. I heard a scream, and then the line went dead. "GRAMS!?" What happened?

**A/N-LOOK BELOW!**

* * *

**There's my chapter. What happened to Grams? Answer in your review!!!! I'll update.**


	7. Double Identity, Mr Chanlen, Oh My God

**Disclaimer: Don't own the TV shows everybody loves! Especially Charmed and Hannah Montana.**

**Here's the next chapter, sorry for the long time in between. Review!

* * *

Paige's POV **

"Sorry," I said as Miley and her dad drove away. "What's up?" I was very annoyed. Now I would have to walk all the way home.

"Something happened. Is there anyone around?" Piper told us. Phoebe looked around. She shook her head. "Then orb us home Paige! Orbing faster!" I grabbed their hands and concentrated on home. When I opened my eyes, I saw the familiar walls of our new home. What I didn't see was Grams.

"Grams?" Phoebe yelled out. Nothing but pure silence answered.

"I was waiting for you," said a voice. We turned around to look.

"Oh my god," Phoebe said.

"Not quite," the voice said. We all stared in horror as we saw the energy ball rushing towards us...

**Leo's POV**

I walked around the corner and saw the big white house of 12 Furlow Lane. I don't know who lives here now that Mr. Charlen died. The man who gave me the rest of the bucket of candy after Halloween was over. The man, who until recently, was one of my only friends. The man who said when ever I needed help he would be there for me. But he wasn't here for me now, was he? He wasn't here when I really did need him. I picked up a large rock and hurled it across the lawn. It thunked against the wood of the 19th century house and then landed in the bright lime grass. I could feel tears prickling at my eyes. I hate him. I hate whoever lives in that house. I hate them for thinking that they can just move in and pretend that Mr. Chanlen never existed and that he's dead. I knew I was denying the fact that he's dead, but I have the right too. Then I heard some girls scream. It was coming from Mr. Chanlen's house.

"Uh oh," I whispered to myself. I walked up the front steps. And into the house...

**Miley's POV**

As I got ready for the concert, I thought about what had happened that afternoon. Why had they just told us to drop them off on the corner of 42nd street? What had happened? Why had Piper screamed 'Grams?!" loudly? I was puzzling over it as my dad, with his fake moustache, walked up.

"Hey, darlin', we go to get a move on!" he said to me. I nodded. I walked out. I was gonna do swell at my concert. Seeing as I have a double identity. I mean, I can't just say, Hi, I'm Hannah Montana! It doesn't exactly slip off the tongue. I walked out to the limo. Bye normal, hello famous...

* * *

**Here's the chapter! Review!  
_Alyssa Holly Halliwell_**


	8. Fight it

**Disclaimer: STOP ASKING ME IF I OWN CHARMED!!!! I DON'T!!!! I know. I'm sad too. Funeral is not mine either. I copyed and pasted it and changed minor stuff.**

**Here's another chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Piper's POV**

I saw Phoebe and Paige duck, but I wasn't quick enough. It came right to me and hit me square in the chest. I flew back into the wall, sending it crashing down. I was still alive, but barely. If I closed my eyes I'd be a goner. Phoebe and Paige came crawling up to me. Tears were in both of there eyes. Phoebe held up my head, tears creeping down her cheeks. Paige was leaning her head against my scorched chest.

"Piper, come on, you can make it!" Phoebe murmered to me. Paige wiped the hair away from my face. I slowly closed my eyes.

"No Piper, come on, you can fight this!" Paige cryed, tears now streaming down both of their faces. Phoebe layed her head slowly, oh so slowly down into her lap, and I saw her shaking body I had only seen once before. Prue.

I looked around and saw bright white clouds surrounding me. Then, a body emerged from the mist. Prue.

"Hello Piper," she said queitly. I gasped for air, but my lips wouldn't move.

"W-W-What's going o-on?" I struggled. Prue smiled.

"It's okay Piper," Prue told me. I shook my head. "I need you to listen to me. And just watch. This is what would happen." She waved her hand, which I had seen her do many times before when I was little. And I was sucked into the vision

**2 weeks later**

I walked down the stairs. The Power of Three was over, done. Forever. I was through. I had lost Grams, Piper, Prue, and Mom to demons. I was not going to lose Paige. Paige was all I had left. Paige grabbed my arm, squeezing tightly and we walked to the big black limo. I stepped inside the funeral car and we drove to the church. I sat down in my pew.

A beautiful ivory-colored coffin sits on a pedestal amongst the flowers. An ivory-dressed, Wiccan Priestess stood before a blue silk covered altar table, which is adorned with a ceremonial chalice. A tied, silver cord lays before the chalice, three lit candles surround it, symbolizing birth, death, and the rebirth. To the unaware mourners, however, the service comes across a part traditional, part New Age. Paige, Dad and I are seated close to the priestess. Paige and I dab at our eyes. The funeral program, which bares the symbol of the triquetra above the name, read: "PIPER HALLIWELL, 1990-2007 ; "Forever in our Hearts."

"That which belongs to fellowship and love," the priestess says. "That which belongs to the circle, remains with us. The wheel turns. As life is a day, so our sister has passed into night. Nothing is final, and we who remain behind know that one day, we will once again share the bread and wine with our sister. O' blessed spirit, we bid you farewell, for you await a new destiny."

With that, she unties the silver cord and gently lays it into the chalice. She blows out the candles. Paige and I burst out crying. Dad took out a handkerchief from his pocket and gave it to me. I thankfully took it and blew my nose. I stood up, with Paige, and walked to the front. The priestess comes over and gives us our condolunces. I saw Miley and her dad, and maybe her brother? I also saw the most popular guy in school, Kyle, there. I think I saw the other two, Dex and Dan there also, but I can't be sure. I turned my attention back to the people I was shaking hands with. Paige was apparently shaking hands with Lilly, and I was shaking hands with...Liam.

"I'm sorry about your sister," he mumbled. "I gotta go," and rushed out the door. I was so happy he came. The next guy walks up and he's kinda cute. Piper's type. I sniffled.

"Sorry about my brother. And your sister. I wish I could have known her better. Anyway, my condolunces," the guy said.

"Who are you?" I asked, tears choking my vision.

"Leo. Leo Wyatt," he said. "So sorry for your loss. I better go. I hope you feel better." He shook my hand once more and walked out. Then the demon who killed Piper shimmered in. People screamed, and people ran, but he wasn't going for them. He was going for us. He threw an energy ball at Paige, and Paige tryed to duck, but it was like a missle, destined to hit. If she ducked, the energy ball moved down. Paige tryed to orb, but it was too late. She was gone.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" I screamed. I had lost everything. Everyone I cared about. Gone. I turned toward the demon. He smiled.

"Bye bye, witch," he said, and he threw the energy ball at me. And all I saw was the blue ball come flying toward me. It hit me in the forehead, and that was the last thing I saw.

**Piper's POV**

I saw Paige's soul come flying up.

"Where am I?" she asked. I stood there wide eyed, as Phoebe did the same.

"PIPER!" Phoebe screamed and ran over to me.

"Prue," Paige whispered. Prue smiled and went over to hug her baby sister. Phoebe let go of me and walked over to her too. I smiled. Paige let go of Prue for a second and dragged me into the sisterly hug. I let loose a flood of tears as I hugged all 3 of my sisters.

"Okay, now listen," Prue said in her preachy voice. "The Elders took you before you were actually dead. You are still alive. They are sending you back to the moment before Piper was hit. I hoped you learned enough to stop it from happening."

"What about Grams?" Paige asked. Prue looked sad for a moment.

"Grams is beyond our control. She is, was, destined to die. Mom and I are helping her through it, her death. But you, you guys need to continue the Charmed destiny. Continue the Power of Three."

* * *

**There you go. Please review.  
_Alyssa Holly Halliwell_**


	9. Another Chance

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own any TV shows. So why do I keep saying this? Oh, yeah, the rules...**

**Here's my next chapter. Hope you like it. Part of this is de-anneisapurplemonkey's idea. She suggested it, and I don't want to take the credit, because it wasn't my idea. So thanks to de-anneisapurplemonkey.**

**

* * *

**

**Piper's POV**

"We're ready," I said. I took hold of Phoebe and Paige's hands and we were sent down. And back, apparentely. I heard Prue say two more things.

"Please, don't die on me. Goodbye sisters. I love you," and Prue was gone. We landed in the living room, and the demon stood frozen. 5...4...3...2...1... The demon unfroze and threw the energy ball at us. I ducked, as did Phoebe and Paige.

"That was meant to hit! It's destiny!" the demon said. He threw another.

"Not ours," Phoebe said.

"Energy ball!" Paige commanded and the ball went flying back towards the demon.

"Good job. Now, we have a funeral to prepare for," I said. As the demon was engulfed with flames, we walked away. We heard the door opening after much time, after being picked, and Leo stepped in.

"Oh my god," he said. "What happened?"

"Out Grams happened," Phoebe muttered and she walked up the stairs. Paige looked at Leo and then followed Phoebe.

"I'm sorry Leo, but you have to go," I said.

"Is everything alright? I heard a scream and-"

"No, not everything, but you have to go," I said and I pushed him out the door.

* * *

**Here's the chapter. Really short, I know, but deleted practically all of my document. I just didn't want type it all over again, because it was like 3 pages long. Sorry. Blame Internet Explorer and Please review. I'll update.  
_Alyssa Holly Halliwell_**


	10. Just Like You, Who Knew, I won't Cave

**Disclaimer: When are you going to realize I don't own TV shows. But I kinda wanna be a director when I grow up. So maybe if I become one, I'll own a TV show. Belle Whitney is my character, as is her song I Won't Cave.**

**Here's my chapter. Hope you like it. Please review. Sorry about last chapter. This website, (if you noticed last chapter, THIS WEBSITE took their name off the chapter, so you probably didn't understand what I said) deleted my document and I had worked, like, 3 hours on it. It was SO long, it was like 2 pages long. Again, I'm so sorry. Anyway, here's my chapter. I'm probably going to be doing the chapters periodically. So they won't be to long. This chapter is the concert, and it has one fake celebrity I made up.

* * *

**

**Miley's POV (Hannah Montana)**

"I'm gonna start the night out with Just Like You," I said. I was once again in my costume. Blonde wig and everything. I saw Piper and her sisters. They looked horrible. No offense to them, but they did. I also saw...KYLE!!!!!!!!!

_(Yeah, yeah)  
So what you see  
Is only half the story  
There's another side of me  
I'm the girl you know  
But I'm someone else too  
If you only knew _

I was having so much fun but not really noticing I was in front of so many people. Wow, that is a lot of people. Ignore them Miley, ignore them.  
_It's a crazy life  
But I'm alright _

I got everything I've always wanted  
Living the dream  
So yeah, everything I've always wanted  
Is it always what it seems?  
I'm a lucky girl  
Whose dreams came true  
But underneath it all  
I'm just like you

Good, everyone likes you. Nobody's disapointed. Yet. Come one, it's not that hard Miley. Just imagine you're in your bedroom.

_(yeah, yeah) _

Don't wanna be treated differently  
I wanna keep it all inside  
Half the time I've got my name in lights  
The other half I'm by your side

It's a crazy life  
But I'm just fine

I got everything I've always wanted  
Living the dream  
So yeah, everything I've always wanted  
Is it always what it seems?  
I'm a lucky girl  
Whose dreams came true  
But underneath it all  
I'm just like you

Good. Almost over. Partially. Come on. Almost done...

_Yeah-ee yeah _

Can't you see  
I'm just an ordinary girl  
Living in an extra-ordinary world  
Trying to live  
Trying to learn  
Trying to just be who I am  
Who I am

I got everything I've always wanted  
Living the dream (the dream)  
So yeah, everything I've always wanted (always wanted)  
Is it always what it seems?  
I'm a lucky girl  
Whose dreams came true  
But underneath it all  
I'm just like you

I got everything I've always wanted  
Living the dream (livin' the dream)  
So yeah, everything I've always wanted (always wanted)  
Is it always what it seems?  
I'm a lucky girl  
Whose dreams came true  
But underneath it all  
I'm just like you

Finished.

"Okay, I hope you are donating lots to save the animals who are going to be put to sleep," I said. "Here's Pink." I handed the mic to Pink and walked off the stage.

"I'm gonna sing my song Who knew," she said into the mic.

_You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh  
That's right  
I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me  
Yeah huh  
That's right_

I was signing autographs when I was signing an autograph for...KYLE!

"Hi Ky...kid," I said and smiled. He grinned.

"Sign it to Kyle Brody, I'm a huge fan," he said. I laughed.

"Would you be here if you weren't?" I asked, still giggling.

"No, probably not," he answered, letting a set of laughs out.

_If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them up  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew_

_Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no  
No no  
I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything_

"Be safe," I called out, as a little girl with pigtails skipped off. I turned toward the next person and saw Piper.

"Hey," I said. "Wow, you look awful, is everything alright?" She closed her eyes.

"I'm just here to try to get my mind off things. Could sign that to Prue Halliwell?" she asked. I recalled Piper saying her sister Prue was dead, but I wasn't going to question that.

"Alrighty," I told her. I signed Hannah Montana and addressed it to Prue. "Thanks for coming. Did you donate?"

_When someone said count your blessings now  
For they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew_

_Yeah yeah  
I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we  
Until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened_

"Yes I did. A little, because I need the money to take care of my sisters, but, I think the animals could use some help too," she said. I smiled. Piper was very caring, and she was nice and pretty. Phoebe was beautiful, and funny, and she was sweet-hearted. And Paige was good for acting and helping. She was sarcastic, very nice and loved laughing, but in the center, she could cry harder than a someone who lost a sister.

"Thanks for coming," I said to her and gave her the autograph. She gave me a small smile and walked off to her waiting sisters.

_If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong and  
That last kiss  
I'll cherish  
Until we meet again  
And time makes  
It harder  
I wish I could remember  
But I keep  
Your memory  
You visit me in my sleep  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
I miss you  
My darling  
Who knew  
Who knew _

"Please donate!" Pink yelled, and walked off the stage. Belle Whitney, the prettiest girl ever, in my opinion, walked on stage. Her skin glowed as if it were the sun, and her cascading straight dark chocolate hair fell down to her waist. Her voice sounded like it were coming froma angels.

"I'll be bringing in the evening with I won't cave," she called out. "Please help the animals. They could use your money."

_You tell me you won't let me  
You tell me you can't hear my thoughts  
You say that I'm not worthy of anything  
I can't believe in love  
I can't believe in what I think  
I have to pay attention to you_

I love her songs. I'm a big fan. I walked over to a couch and sat down.

_No I won't back down  
No I won't cave  
I can believe in what I think  
I am right in my eyes  
Someday you'll see  
I won't cave_

Soon I was snoozing, faintly hearing a song that made me want to fight for someones rights.

_I tell you I don't buy it  
I tell you that it's up to me  
You can't control my feelings  
Not anymore  
My life's up to me now and that's the way it goes _

No I won't back down  
No I won't cave  
I can believe in what I think  
I am right in my eyes  
Someday you'll see  
I won't cave

I jolted awake. How long had I been dozing? Not long. Maybe a few seconds.

_You say that I can't think for myself  
But I don't care what you think  
My life's up to me now and you can't tell me what to do  
I'm gonna live it my way  
Yeah_

_No I won't back down  
No I won't cave  
I can believe in what I think  
I am right in my eyes  
Someday you'll see  
I won't cave_

Everybody was quiet, listening for the end.

_Ooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, yeahah_

"Thanks for coming. I really hope you enjoyed the show," she laughed and walked off to grab mine and Pink's hand. I yawned and got up to bow. We bowed and got our stuff to leave.

"Bye Hannah!" Pink called as she got into her 'Pink' limo. Belle walked up.

"Bye Miley," she whispered in my ear. She waved and got into her limo.

"BYE!" I yelled to both of them. "Wait, I forgot my purse. I'll be right out." I walked back inside to my dressing room.

"I've been waiting for you, Hannah," a voice mumbled to me. I slowly turned around. I tryed to scream, but no sound came out because I had passed out.

* * *

**Here's my chapter. Hope you like. Please review. I'll update soon. Ta ta.  
_Alyssa Holly Halliwell_**


	11. Premoniton

**Disclaimer: Don't own them, but I want them.**

**Thanks to ones who reviewed! Here's the chapter!

* * *

Phoebe's POV**

"Ready to go?" asked Piper. I nodded. Tears were still stinging my eyes. And not only about Grams. _Prue... _After all these years I see her, jet wavy hair, light hazel eyes that almost looked like blue. How am I supposed to handle this? _Your not..._

"SHUT UP!" I screamed. Paige and Piper turned around slowly, looking at me confused. I shook my head. Piper grabbed my shoulders, looking seriously.

"Voices. Inside my head. Won't shut up. Telling me. Not supposed to handle this," I said in verses. Piper wrapped her arms around me.

"It's okay sweetie, we're going to get through this," she whispered. I nodded, letting the tears finally slip between my protective eyelids.

"Honey, we'll going to be okay," Paige murmered, rubbing my back gentley. I continued to cry, but then abruptly stopped. I had this feeling, sense, instinct, to go to Hannah's dress room. I wiped my red, puffy eyes. Starting to walk in that direction, I tripped.

"Oof," I said as I picked myself up, with help from my sisters. "Thanks."

"Welcome," Piper answered. "Where are you going?"

"Hannah's dress room," I said. Paige looked questioningly.

"Why?" Paige asked.

"Instinct," I answered her. Piper gestured, 'lead the way' so I did. I touched her door knob and got sucked into a premonition.

_Premonition_

_Hannah walks into dress room to get her purse, which is on the desk. She walks over to grab it, when a demon walks out of the shadows."I've been waiting for you, Hannah," a voice mumbled to her. She slowly turned around. She trys to scream, but no sound came out because Hannah had passed out. The person grins, then shimmers out._

_End Premonition_

"OMG!! A demon took Hannah!" I screamed. Piper stared wide eyed, as Paige fell to the ground.

"Do you know who the killer is?" asked Piper. I nodded.

"Who?" Paige asked. I took a deep breath.

"Cole."

* * *

**Like my cliffie? I sure do! Please review ASAP is you want a chapter! I'll update anyway, though.  
_Leolicious_**


	12. Fighting til the death

**Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed or its characters. Don't own Hannah Montana or its characters either.**

**Sorry for the long update. Wish it could've been out there sooner but I had writers block. Plus my computer broke down, so I couldn't update it after I got out of writer's block!**

**

* * *

**

**Piper's POV**

"Why would Cole do that?" Paige asked. Phoebe shook her head.

"Is Cole a demon?" I questioned. Phoebe looked away, obviously crying.

"He must be," Phoebe answered. Tears were flowing down her cheeks. I engulfed her in my arms, letting her tears soak the cloth covering my shoulder.

"Oh honey," Paige said, rubbing her back.

"We've got to save her!" Phoebe said, wiping her eyes and cheeks. This was too much for her. Grams, seeing Prue again after all these years, and now Cole.

I'm gonna kill him. For Phoebe.

* * *

We ran into the house, up the stairs, into the attic, and to the Book of Shadows. Paige started flipping through it. 

"There. The only one with a human half, because the other demons either can't shimmer or don't look like him," Paige explained, pointing to a demon called Belthazor.

"Apparently his mother had sex with a mortal man, then killed the man after the baby was born," Paige said.

"Okay. Vanquishing potion?" Phoebe asked.

"Well he's one of those upper level demons," I said, "so we'll need a piece of his flesh."

"Okay, well the other things are cockles, pigs feet, and ginger."

"Okay. Paige and I will orb there, get some flesh, then come back here. I'll start scrying," I said. I took the crystal and started circling it over the world map. It started pulling. It dropped to 1225 Burberry Street, Grams' old club, Charmed4. He was in her club! The nerve! Wait...it's not her's anymore.

"Paige. Orbing. Now. Charmed4," I said.

"Okay!" Paige exclaimed, grabbing my hand. "We'll be back home soon sweetie." And with that, we were gone.

* * *

As the orb landed us in Charmed4, we heard a faint tap...tap...tap. 

"Belthazor? Where are you?" Paige taunted. We quietly spread out, each in different directions. I went right, she went left. I turned around to check on Paige.

"Paige! Beside you!" I screamed. I quickly froze him, just as he was about to slice her shoulder. Paige took out the knife and sliced the tip of his thumb off. As Paige scurried over to me, Cole unfroze, bellowing in demon pain. As an energy ball raced toward us, Paige orbed us out of the death hole. We landed in the kitchen of the Manor, still covered with debris and smashed potion ingredient jars. We looked down, still mourning over our loss, but quickly gathered our wits and started at the potion. We picked ingredients up off the floor, strewn about by the previous demon attack. When the process was complete, we grabbed the vials and sped up the steps to the attic. Phoebe sat on the floor, looking through old picture books Grams and Prue had once read to us. What lay about her were photo albums.

"Honey, we're done. Do you wanna come?" I asked quietly. Phoebe looked up, startled.

"No...I wanna kill him," Phoebe said, an iciness in her voice I've heard before. An edge I've never witnessed. A Phoebe I've never seen.

"Ok. Sweetie, if he..gets away, we'll get him, just not now," I warned, taking her trembling hand and helping her up. She nodded,a hard cold nod, and took one of the potion vials from Paige, with a delicate hand, so delicate and fragile, I was afraid it might break. Paige handed me one, then orbed us away to the dark club. Once again the tap...tap...tap repeated except this time louder, faster, and angrier than before. Before I knew it, I was grabbed from behind, and cold steel was held against my throat.

"Move and she dies," someone whispered harshly. I tried to turn around but something sunk into my neck. I felt a liquid trickle down my neck onto my shirt. I felt a pain in my knees and almost collapsed as the someone shoved something into the backs of my knees. Phoebe, as I watched, her eyes filled with rage. More rage than I could bare. As I felt something being pushed into my backside, I saw Phoebe and Paige through the potions, and screams filling the entire room. As the flame engulfed me, my sight was as black as his scorch marks.

* * *

"Piper?" Phoebe asked through her tears as she shook me softly. I fluttered my eyes open. "Piper!" Phoebe and Paige engulfed me in hugs. When they pulled away, there was blood on their hands. 

"We need a whitlighter," Phoebe said, tears cascading from her eyes again. "W-where are w-we g-g-gonna g-get one?" The pain was dulling from the wound, which I knew meant I didn't have to long. I wasn't strong enough to get me out of this one. And neither was Prue.

"I c-could orb up th-there, and g-g-get one?" Paige suggested through her clouded speech.

"GO!" Phoebe screamed. Paige quickly got up and soon was gone. Phoebe reached for me, cradling me with bloodstained hands. After a while, Phoebe started to lose hope, but I could tell she was trying to hide it.

"Don't worry sweetie. Everything's gonna be okay," Phoebe said, as she wiped my damp hair off of my sweating forehead. My eyes started to droop, but if I closed them, I knew I'd never open them up.

When Phoebe had lost just about all hope, not trying to hide it anymore, she was covered in blood.

* * *

When I thought it was over, I saw brilliant white lights. I thought I saw Mom beckoning me. But what I saw...was Prue. She came over to me, letting me know she was real. She lifted my chin up. 

"Honey, it's not your time and they know it. They're just to proud to say so. Take my hands and I'll save you," Prue said, taking my hands in hers. A golden light spilled out of her hands, filling me with warmth.

"Are you a whitelighter?" I asked. Prue smiled.

"No honey. All...people who have passed on have the power to heal," Prue chose her words carefully, so as not to upset me. I would always be upset. My big sister had died. When the golden light started to disappear, she enveloped me in a hug.

"I'll always be with you. Watching over you," Prue whispered into my ear. She let me go with a kiss on the cheek, and I was gone.

* * *

Phoebe was crying over my body, and Paige was holding me tightly, whispering, sobbing of course, "I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I'm so sorry," over and over again. Well, as I opened my eyes, their tears stopped coming. As I was covered with kisses and hugs, I knew that it hadn't been my time. Hadn't been my time to stay with Prue, and Mom, and Grams. This is where I needed to be.

* * *

After a while, we started to search for Hannah, seemingly we had forgotten all about her. When we got to Grams' old office, we saw her sitting on the floor, with tape over her mouth, tied up. The only thing was...her blonde hair was no where to be seen. What we saw was...Miley. She looked frightened, because the door had been open.

"Miley?" we said in unison. We'd been exposed.

* * *

**Chapters finally up! Please review! Thank you to the person who helped me out of this block! And thanks for the wonderful idea!**

**_xoxo RBL xoxo_**


	13. Saving Her, Finding Out, and Telling Off

**Disclaimer: Charmed...not mine. Song...not mine. Okay, this is getting tiring. Can I please stop listing off the things that aren't mine. There are too many.**

**I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I bet you all thought I abandoned this story. Well, think again. I've been going through some hard times, but I'm pulling through, so just sit back and read the new chapter!**

* * *

**Piper's POV**

Miley broke out into a run after Paige untyed her. I started sprinting after her. Miley was a fast runner, but so was I, and I had an advantage because I was wearing sweats and _Miley_ was wearing jeans. I finally caught up to her and grabbed her shoulder.

"Listen Miley slash Hannah, I'm not going to hurt you. Don't worry. I'll explain if you come back with me, but you have to explain too," I told her, trying to calm her. Miley nodded, and I started walking back with her, her head down, looking at her feet.

"My ancester, Melinda Warren," I began the story, "back in the 1600's was a witch. She had three powers, the power to stop time, my power, the power to see the future, Phoebe's power, and the power to move things with her mind, my sister's Prue and Paige's power, except Paige can also orb because she is only my half sister, because my mom had an affair with her whitelighter, a guardian angel to good witches, so she is half guardian angel, half witch.

Anyway, before Melinda was burned at the stake, she vowed that each generation of Warren witches would become stronger and stronger, culminating in the arrival of three sisters. Now these sisters would be the most powerful witches ever known. We are those sisters. We say spells and mix potions, but we are good witches. We protect the innocent and vanquish evil. Rid the _world_ of evil, to save lives. We would never dream of hurting you, unless of course you are a demon or a warlock of some sort." I ended my story, just as I arrived to meet my sisters.

**Miley's POV**

"Your turn now," Phoebe ordered, and I knew there was no way out. I took a deep breath.

"Okay, well, when I was little, I always wanted to sing. So my dad decided to create a popstar, and that's how Hannah Montana came about. But I'm Miley, Hannah is Miley. I don't pretend to be someone else, it's my personality, just me with a wig on. I didn't want to be treated differently than someone who wasn't a teen popstar, so I created the second identity so I could live a normal teenage life," I said in one breath. They all looked at me.

"Your secret is safe with us," Phoebe said, and hugged me, taking me off guard. I gladly excepted the hug, and soon it was everyone.

"Thanks for saving me, so I owe you_. Your_ secret is safe with me," I told them.

"Let's get back to Miami," Paige said after a while, realizing they were still in San Francisco.

"How are we gonna do that?" I asked. The three looked at each other and grinned.

"I can handle that," Paige said, grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

**Piper's POV**

Paige orbed into Miley's backyard, dropped her off, then orbed ourselves back home. I decided to sit outside with a glass of ice tea and look at the stars. I thought I saw one wink at me, but I couldn't be sure. I looked up and wished that Prue and Grams and Mom and Dad were here with me. I just wanted one of them to hold me, tell me everything was going to be alright. But nothing _was _going to be alright anymore. I called into the house that I was going for a walk to the park. Phoebe acknowledged me and then I went on my way. I walked on the white sidewalk, littered with chalk drawings and cigarette buts and wrappers.

"Where are you going?" a voice said. I spun around and noticed...Kyle.

"Hi Kyle," I smiled meekly and went on my way. Kyle caught up with me and started going at my pace.

"So, you never answered my question," Kyle said, turning me to face him. He took my hands.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly. I looked away.

"My Grams. She's, um, well, gone," I said tiredly. Kyle hugged me.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. He pulled away. He kissed me softly. And then I pulled away.

"I'm sorry Kyle," I told him when he looked confused. "But I'm not interested. Forgive me, but there are many other girls that would die to kiss you. I'm, well, seeing someone else."

"But it's only you're first day!" Kyle protested.

"Who is it?" Kyle asked menacingly, like when he found out he was going to kill him. I thought fast, and when I saw Leo turn the corner toward me, hands in his pockets, shuffling his feet, looking down.

"Leo. Leo Wyatt," I said. Leo looked up questioningly. Kyle stared in disbelief. Leo walked up to me.

"What's going on?" he asked, totally oblivious to the situation.

I whispered in his ear, "Just go along with it." Leo nodded and I turned back to Kyle.

"I want proof," Kyle demanded. I saw Leo ponder this.

"Proof of what?" Leo asked. Kyle snickered.

"Your going out with this poor, pathetic dork?" Kyle asked. "I want proof that you two are actually together." Leo smiled, pondered for another moment, and then leaned down and kissed me right on the lips. The kiss was full of passion and tenderness, I didn't want it to stop. When he did pull away, I noticed that Kyle's face was red, fuming that he wasn't Leo.

"I will get you Piper Halliwell. Don't you worry. This isn't the last of **KYLE BRODY**!!!!!" he yelled, and stalked off, jabbing his hands in his pockets and walking off. Leo turned to me.

"So this was all about...?" Leo asked. I smiled and relayed the story until that point. Leo nodded, taking it all in. "Did you like it?"

"Like what?" I asked, totally oblivious. Leo smiled.

"The kiss. Did you like the kiss?" Leo asked. I thought about, already knowing the answer, but playing him, making him want me more.

"Refresh my memory," I said, stepping closer to him. He wrapped his arms around my tiny waist and kissed me, this time opening his mouth, this time filled with ten times more passion embedded in his soft lips.

"Know the answer now?" he asked. I nodded and he pulled me back into the kiss, a kiss that could last for decades. And so we stood there, wrapped in each others arms, and the breeze played with our hair, tickling our cheeks. It took my worries, and wafted them away, leaving me to deal with them tomorrow.

* * *

**And that's the end of Best Friends from Different Worlds. But don't worry, there will definetely be a sequel. Maybe not soon, but definetely a sequel. Please, please, please, please, please review my last chapter of the story and tell me what you think.**

**_COPhoebeP3_**


End file.
